Sunday Breakfast at Granny's
by palmtreedragons
Summary: A deck of cards, sailing lessons gone wrong, and way, way too much syrup. One-Shot


**Here's a little something I wrote a few days ago. Got held up with school and band and stuff. But first . . . a few A/Ns:**

 **This seems a bit obvious, but more reviews/likes/requests = more stories :)**

 **PM is always open to suggestions. I know I only have one-shots so far but I have a few ideas for more lengthy and plot-ful (is that a word?) stories. *evil laughter* If you want me to write a story/AU/headcanon I'll try my best! And if I haven't read/watched the series you suggest, I'll add it to my to-be-read/watched pile (not that it needs to be any larger)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~palmtreedragons**

* * *

With Storybrooke in an unusual moment of peace, not many of its citizens were spending their Sunday morning at Granny's.

Every so often the bells would tinkle, and Henry's head would quickly shoot up, only to avert his eyes as someone would enter or leave. After nearly an hour of impatient waiting, that someone was Robin Hood. He almost didn't notice Henry, but after ordering breakfast and turning to take a seat, he saw the lonely boy, and decided to invite himself over.

"What's a boy like you doing here alone on such a fine day?" Henry jumped at the sudden voice.

"Oh," Henry tried for a smiled, "just, you know, waiting for my mom. She's probably just held up at the station." Robin could see through Henry's façade easily. It was known Sundays were usually busy days at the station, and Emma might be at least another hour. Might be, being the key word. Feeling sympathy for the boy, Robin gave a small smile.

"I'll tell you what. How about I sit here with you until you mother comes?" Robin had nothing better to do, and he honestly didn't know that much about Regina's son.

Henry tried to keep his smile from seeming too relieved as he quickly agreed. Somehow, that was how they created the tradition of Sunday Breakfast at Granny's.

* * *

"There you go. Keep the wheel steady."

Arms sore and eyes burning from misty saltwater, Henry could see why Hook loved to sail. It was midday, and Hook had offered to take Henry sailing. The sun was high in the sky, and the blue above was cloudless. The Jolly Roger glided through the salty water like a knife through butter. Hook watched approvingly from a few feet behind the lad, occasionally giving critique or praise or instruction, otherwise being utterly silent. Henry had to look over his shoulder every so often due to the lack of noise, childishly thinking Hook might have fallen overboard.

"How did you get the Jolly Roger?" Henry asked curiously. Part of him didn't expect an answer, but Hook gave one willingly.

"It used to be under my brother's command. We sailed it together." Henry thought of Hook like a puzzle. Just when you fit a piece in the right spot, you found the image was entirely different than what you thought. Not wanting to pry, Henry let the topic trail off.

Hook surprised him when he suddenly stepped forward, grabbing a bit of rope from the deck of the ship. "I think by now, you should learn how to work the sail." Putting the rope in one of Henry's hands, he stepped back to his position behind the boy.

"Brace yourself and make sure to hold on tight. When I tell you go, I want you to pull—"

Unfortunately for Killian, over the wind, all Henry heard was "Pull."

Henry watched with amazement as the sail unfurled, lurching the ship forward as it caught a large gust of wind. _Okay_ , Henry thought. _Sailing is totally cool._

Henry turned around to look for the appreciative smile Hook gave him when he accomplished something new, but he saw no pirate in sight. With a sinking feeling in his gut, Henry raced to the edge of the ship, only to see a drenched Killian bobbing at the surface, quickly growing smaller with every second.

Without its captain, the Jolly Roger sailed on. Now more than ever, Henry wished Killian taught him how to stop.

* * *

Once again, Emma was late to brunch. Luckily, Robin kept true to his word.

Though a little anxious when he had to take Roland to breakfast with Henry, he found the two bonded quite well. In fact, Roland made it a habit to offer Henry his pancakes, to which Henry would politely decline.

As Red came by with their meals, Henry noticed something sticking out of Robin's pocket.

"What's that?" He questioned as Roland reached with small hands for the syrup and began to pour it over his pancakes.

Robin looked down to see his deck of cards. He took them out, laying them on the table with a grin. "I've found that being a thief makes you quite good at card tricks. Want to see?" Henry nodded enthusiastically.

Robin fanned the cards out, the backs facing upward. "Pick one," he instructed, and once Henry had chosen his card, Robin put them back into a stack. He leaned forward, elbows on the table, and stared at Henry, as if trying to read his mind. Henry laughed.

"Queen of hearts," Robin declared triumphantly as Henry's face took on a disbelieving look.

"No way. How'd you do that?"

Robin only grinned. "A great magician never reveals his-Roland! Stop pouring! _That's enough syrup!_ "

* * *

Emma had left Henry in Killian's custody for the day, something she would learn to regret.

They were walking to the docks when Killian suddenly stopped, casting his eyes down an alley. Henry backtracked. "What is it?"

Killian's face broke out in a grin. Not just any grin—his let's-do-something-illegal grin.

"What?" Henry asked again. There was nothing down the alley except an old spray can and two brick walls on either side.

"I dare you to graffiti that wall."

Henry blinked, not sure he heard right. "You . . . dare me."

"Yeah. Go on, do it. Unless you're a coward," Killian teased. Henry sighed.

"When did I become the adult?" Nonetheless, Henry walked down the alley and picked up the can. Quickly looking back, he painted a yellow smiley face before dropping the can and rushing back to Killian, who didn't look amused.

"You call that graffiti?"

"I'd like to see you try," Henry challenged. It was a matter of seconds before the can found itself in Killian's hand. He was in the middle of his masterpiece when inspiration struck Henry.

"Let me have it," Henry ordered as he reached for the can. "I have an idea!"

"It's my turn!" Killian called back, holding the can up high so the boy couldn't reach it.

"Really?" Both artists froze, turning to face the voice behind them.

Emma and David, Sherriff jackets donned, did not look amused.

* * *

After Killian and Henry had been ungrounded, they had been invited by Robin Hood and his Merry Men to go on a camping trip. (Or, as they put it: To win back their masculinity.) Killian and Henry quickly accepted, though neither of them knew what lay ahead.

As it turns out, Killian was much better on water than on land, and Henry was a total klutz.

After an hour hike into the forest, Killian and Henry were less than happy. Bugs had thought them a buffet, roots grabbed at their feet, and the heat was unbearable. Robin and his men, however, seemed to almost glow as they trekked deeper into their habitat. It was so bad, even Roland was better at navigating the terrain than they were.

Once the men had decided they were far enough, they set about making camp, while Killian and Henry lay in heaps on the ground. They would later argue that they simply weren't in their element, but nothing would ever stop the jeers and jokes to come.

As dusk approached, the merry men created an arm wrestling tournament, to which Killian greatly enjoyed. He was left undefeated until he faced Robin, who, after battling it out for a good five minutes, managed to win over Killian by simply telling him there was a spider in his hair. Robin inherited the undefeated title afterwards, only losing it to a very confident Roland.

The night passed quickly, and after a while the forest wasn't so bad. Henry sat by the crackling fire, Killian had passed out on the dirt an hour ago, and all of the Merry Men but Robin were peacefully snoring. After making sure Roland would stay asleep, Robin sat down besides Henry, and pulled out his deck of cards.

"Want to know how I did it?"

Henry shrugged nonchalantly, but his face betrayed him. Robin handed the deck over to Henry, who eagerly looked through the playing cards.

" _What?_ " Henry shouted, utterly surprised outraged that it had been so simple. He found that all the cards were the same: a queen of hearts.

* * *

A week later, they were having breakfast at Granny's, and Henry couldn't stop smiling. Killian, who had joined their tradition after the somewhat disastrous camping trip, took note of this.

"What?" the ex-pirate asked. Robin looked up from where he was carefully pouring syrup on his son's pancakes (because someone had their syrup privileges revoked.)

Henry ducked his head bashfully, mumbling to himself.

"What was that, lad?" Killian asked teasingly, pouring himself a cup of coffee from a freshly brewed pot.

"I . . . This is my first Father's Day I actually get to celebrate." Both men were rendered speechless at the boy's sudden words, neither ever realizing that Henry considered them his fathers.

Henry laughed as Robin choked on his toast and Killian continued to pour his coffee, oblivious to the fact that it had long since overflown, and was now covering Roland's pancakes.


End file.
